Red Panda Adventures
= Current Series = The Red Panda Adventures is a lighthearted adventure series in the style of old time radio that follows the 1930s adventures of " Canada's greatest superhero", the Red Panda, and his trusty sidekick, the "fearless fighting female" the Flying Squirrel, as they protect the citizens of Toronto from villains ranging from gangsters and supervillains to the supernatural forces of darkness. The series was created by Gregg Taylor of Decoder Ring Theatre. Episodes Dramatis Personae The Terrific Twosome of Toronto Agents and Allies of the Red Panda Agents of the Red Panda Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 15 - When Darkness Falls. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2006|Peter Nicol}} |Brian Vaughn}} Allies of the Red Panda Supervillains |Peter Nicol}} |Gregory Z. Cooke}} |M. John Kennedy}} Gangs and Cults "Mugsy" - Member of the Scorelli Crime Family, missing a few teeth thanks to The Flying Squirrel.}} |Description=Apocalyptic cult.Taylor, Gregg. Red Panda Adventures episode 22: The Black Hand. Podcast. dir. and prod. Decoder Ring Theatre. Toronto, ON. 2007|Member(s)= |?}} |?}} Unnamed Cultist|Found dead at the gasworks by the Red Panda and the Flying Squirrel. |?}}"9 other men of great learning, of great esteem" who sought to subjugate the power of a demon ("The Destroyer") and paid for it with their lives. The Destroyer - The thirteenth member of the legion, summoned by the Legion of the Black Hand, this class-six demonic entity was - with some magical assistance - banished from the mortal realm by the Flying Squirrel.}} Minor Criminals and Flunkies Former Foes |Lesley Livingston}} Foes Mentioned But Never Seen |?}} Other Groups and Persons of Interest |}} }} }} |?}}}} }} |?}} |?}} |?}}}} = Original Universe Red Panda Mini-Series = Recorded years earlier, the original Red Panda mini-series was made up of six episodes set during World War II and was the original appearance of the Red Panda character. The name and the character's hypnotic powers are all that remain of the original Red Panda in the current series of podcasts. In episode 24 of The Red Panda Adventures, it was revealed that the world of these stories still exists in an alternate universe from which travel is possible. The original series had a far sillier tone, parodying many tropes of the patriotic superhero radio dramas of the 1940s, right down to product placement and appeals to buy war bonds. The lack of punching/kicking sound effects during fight scenes (mostly composed of enraged grunting and cries of agony) in the series unwittingly adds to the hilarity of these episodes. Episodes Dramatis Personae William Lyon Mackenzie King|The Prime Minister of Canada, "Willy" was hit with a prototype German insanity ray, reducing his intelligence to that of a five-year-old. The government hides his mental deficiencies in an attempt to convince the Germans the ray doesn't work, by having Colonel Fitzking fulfill the Prime Minister's duties.|?}} |?}} The Flying Squirrel|Kent Baxter, a 15-yr old sidekick of the Red Panda who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. He is not mentioned by name in the original series, only referred to as a "teen sidekick". His name is revealed in the podcast/original series crossover.|?}} Baron Otto Pilate|Scourge of the Skies and Pride of the Luftwaffe, the original Baron is presumed dead. An army of Nazi android pilots containing his likeness and personality replaced him. |?}} |?}} Category:Red Panda Adventures